


Love and Devotion

by Genie60



Series: Poldark Series 2- Dribs and Drabs [9]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Make up sex, Marriage, Poldark Season 2 filler, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: Continuation of  Ross and Demelza's reconciliation that started in "A Token."





	

**Author's Note:**

> What might have happened at their first night back together as husband and wife. This turned out longer than expected but I wanted to make sure it left all satisfied and content.
> 
> Written for those who asked about what happened after my "fade to black" in "A Token". 
> 
> This is for all of you and especially for @Alicebhatt, because she asked first.
> 
> As always I own nothing and have Winston Graham to thank for these amazing characters that keep letting me play with them.

As he got ready for bed, he thought back to earlier in the evening when his wife asked him to come upstairs to take a look at their son.  It was the first time in weeks that he’d crossed the threshold of the second floor of their house having not been upstairs since the night they began their reconciliation.  He had gone up to their bedroom after returning from the mob scene at Trenwith to talk about what had happened and he saw that she was ready to leave him. Later he had returned to watch her unpack and return the brooch he had gifted her with for the Warleggan ball.  In the days and weeks since then, they had fought and cried until they slowly began to understand the depth of pain they had caused each other not just by their actions but by the lack of dialogue. Both admitted that not speaking about what was truly in their hearts had become a bigger problem than his infidelity and her attempt at the same.  It had been a hard road to this tentative truce but he was willing to take it slow if in the end he had her back fully and completely as his wife, friend and lover with no hesitation.  The trust they had built over the past ten years had been broken and they needed to reconstruct it one piece at a time.

Tonight, as they both soothed their ailing son, he felt that a foundation had been laid for their coming together again as husband and wife.  As they both reached for the rag to dab their son’s forehead in an attempt to bring down his fever, the electric current that was always so strong between them reignited. They looked at each other and for a moment the wall between them cracked and the old love had shined through.  Concern for their son drew them back to the task at hand, but the fuse had been lit and it was clear that it was not going to go out anytime soon.  He felt it and he knew that she did as well. The love was still there, simmering under the surface; it would just take a little more time get it to flourish again.

He stayed with her until they were sure their son was out of the woods and his fever had broken.  Once the child was sleeping soundly he carried him back to his own room and watched as his wife tucked him in and hummed a favorite tune to ensure he was sleep. With the crisis passed, he gave his wife a tentative kiss on the cheek and made his way back to the library for the night.  Unbeknownst to him, she watched as he retreated down the stairs to his makeshift bedroom. Now as he bent over to take off his boots he thought he heard a soft knock on the door.  He turned as the door opened to reveal his beautiful wife. Her long red hair falling in loose waves around her face and the linen of her shift just sheer enough to allow him to see the silhouette of her body as the light filtered through the material.

“Demelza? Is something wrong?  Is it Jeremy?” He stood and moved towards her while she slipped further into the room.  As he approached he saw that her eyes were shimmering and a small smile graced her lips.  She was breathtaking and he was smitten.  Seeing her like this reminded him of the Demelza he fell in love with and how he almost lost her.  That thought was unacceptable and he would do whatever he needed to make sure she knew how much she was loved. 

“Nothing is wrong Ross. Jeremy is sound asleep,” she said as she went to go sit on the cot. It was not lost on Ross that her hand brushed his as she passed him.  His eyes followed hers, slightly confused as to what she was doing.   He didn’t know what to say and so didn’t move from where he stood. What he did know was that his body was reacting to her presence and that he would not be able to hide that for much longer.  In an attempt to alleviate the strain he was feeling, Ross walked to his desk, poured some brandy and knocked it back quickly. The liquid burned his throat which temporarily diverted his attention from his wife and the power she had over him. 

“Can I have one?” she asked. Her voice was soft but sure which again caught Ross by surprise. Wordlessly he poured another spot of brandy into the same glass and handed it to her. He watched her as she sipped it slowly, her nose wrinkling at the smell.  As she pulled the glass away, she licked her lips to catch the stray drops that lingered there. Whatever restraint Ross had was about to break but he knew that he couldn’t and wouldn’t make a move towards his wife unless absolutely sure she wanted it as well.

Leaning back against the desk, Ross waited as she finished her drink and then watched as she stood up and walked to where he was.  Once she was standing directly in front of him she reached around and placed the glass down next to the brandy decanter.  She came back to face him and Ross was about to say something when he felt her hands slide up his arms to rest on his biceps. His breath hitched as his hands grasped the edge of the furniture until his knuckles turned white.

“Demelza,” he said in a raspy voice.  She looked up at him and without warning placed a kiss on his lips.  It mirrored the one he gave her on the cliffs, the morning after she decided to stay: soft, tenuous and yet full of promise.  Ross used every ounce of self control he had not to return the kiss with the passion that had been forced into dormancy for months. He wanted to show her just how much love he had for her and that his devotion had never waived, no matter what idiotic act he had done.

“Ross, I’ve missed you.  I’ve missed us.”  Her hands worked their way behind his head, her fingers weaving into his hair, holding him in place as she moved her head next to his so that her lips could brush his neck before she laid her head on his shoulder.

Unable to keep his hands in place he raised them to wrap around her waist, as they rubbed her back reassuringly.

“Oh my love, I’ve missed you as well.  And I’m so sorry for what I---“

“Shhh. No more talking Ross. We’ve already said so much about everything. I don’t want to talk anymore.”

“Then what do you want?”  He held her tight as he spoke, his hands brushing through her hair. He waited for her answer but he was sure she could feel what he wanted as she was flush against his body.  

Stepping away from him she turned and walked towards the door.  Ross took a moment to get his emotions and body in check as he waited for her next move.  She silently held her hand out to him, the gesture a replay of what he’d done that night at Trenwith. 

 “Come to bed, Ross.” 

 

****~~~~****

Demelza led him upstairs and as they reached their bedroom door, Ross stopped, turning her toward him. He searched her face for any sign of uncertainty and saw only want, need and desire.  For the first time in a long time, Ross was nervous. So much was riding on this moment that any misstep could have negative fallout in his reconciliation with Demelza.  She must have felt the tension and grasping his hand tighter, opened the door to lead him back into their sanctuary.

Once inside he closed the door and saw the room that had meant so much to them over the years bathed in candle and firelight.  Demelza leaned against the poster of the bed waiting for Ross.  He moved slowly, still unsure as to how to handle this situation.  It reminded him of that night years ago when a young Demelza had come to him wearing his mother’s dress fearlessly offering herself to him unaware and uncaring of the consequences.  Now it was he who was essentially asking to be let into her bed and life again and he would be lying if he didn’t admit he was afraid of rejection, even with her invitation.

“Ross is something wrong?” she asked quietly.  The light from the fire made her nightshift more diaphanous and it was impossible for him to ignore her body underneath. He wanted her.  Desperately.  It had been so long since he had felt her wrapped in his arms, naked and loving. His mind returned back to the night after Christmas almost a year ago, when he gave her stockings.  He had only managed to put one on her long leg because the need between them was too great.  Then too there was a breach in their relationship due to life and circumstances. That time it was not deliberate but it was still painful. Not because of anything either of them had done, but more because of what he hadn’t done; and that was tell and show his wife of five years that he loved her. Naturally, in typical Ross Poldark style he assumed she knew and Demelza would never ask or seek confirmation. 

“No my love. Nothing is wrong.”  He whispered, overcome with emotion and endless love for this woman. A woman he has wronged in so many ways.  Right now he was grateful to be given a chance to start again.

Needing to touch and be near her, Ross strode the few steps across the room to her side. His instinct was to take possession of her and lower her to the bed, avoiding the game of cat and mouse.  However, this night was at Demelza’s choosing and so Ross let her take the lead.  He would do whatever she wanted without hesitation.  He now stood in front of her, his hands holding her waist, thumbs grazing her ribs in slow circles, generating heat through the linen.  Ross continued his gentle caresses as Demelza pushed the braces off his shoulders, letting them hang at his sides.  She then took one of his arms and started to undo the button first at one wrist and then the other, her eyes never leaving his face.  Ross watched as she tugged his shirt out of his breeches and motioned for him to raise his arms.  He did so and helped as she pulled it up and over his head, mussing his curls to where they fell haphazardly over his eyes.  They both let it drop to the floor but Demelza’s hands quickly returned to her husband, her fingers weaving up his chest and through the thatch of dark hair until the lay languidly over his shoulders. It was then that she kissed him. Hard and insistent. Ross struggled to catch his breath as this was not the tentative kiss he and his wife had shared the first time they slept together. This was the kiss of a woman who was sure of what she wanted and determined to get it. To Ross it seemed that Demelza was going steer their coming back together on her own terms. And knowing his wife as he did it made perfect sense.

The past few months were the result of decisions that he made and poor ones at that. Now the choices were hers. As she told him a few weeks ago; it didn’t matter to her what he chose it only mattered what she chose. And tonight it seemed she chose him. Stepping away from him, Demelza stared at her husband and smiled. With some space between them, they could each take in the other fully, eyes scanning the other’s body and face.  Ross could see that there was something brewing in his wife’s head but was so focused on his body’s reaction to her that he could not determine what it was.  That is until he saw her hands move to the ribbon at the neck of her gown.  With a light pull the bow opened, allowing the shift to slide off one shoulder without aid, revealing her smooth, alabaster skin and the swell of her breast.  Ross was awestruck.  It was not that he had forgotten how beautiful is wife was; it was that he realized how much his missed her. 

His breeches tightened and he let out a low moan. Demelza’s face broke into a grin and she walked toward him, the shift falling off her body of its own volition.  Ross watched as it pooled around her feet and she stepped over the material to come face to face with him.  His breath caught and he licked his lips at the sight of his wife, coming towards him, nude and unguarded, seemingly ready to let him back into her heart again.

“My god Demelza, you are the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen.  I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”  Ross’s hands were fisted at his sides, itching to touch her. Instead it was she who touched him first, taking his face in her hands. 

“I don’t know Ross.  I never used to put any truth in predictions or tarot cards like Aunt Agatha, but I do believe that perhaps some unseen force guides our lives and the decisions we make. Or at least puts us on the course to make them ourselves-right or wrong.”

“Demelza, I----“Ross started to speak, ready to try and explain again his actions of that night in May.

His wife, getting the impression of what he was about to say, stopped him, putting a slender finger to his lips. 

“Don’t.  We needn’t revisit that incident again. I’ve put it behind me and so should you. What I meant was that our coming together all those years ago must have been destined. Otherwise how would we have met being from opposite worlds?  This is why you should be kinder to Garrick, my love.  If it wasn’t for him, I might still be fighting in Illugan and you would be living the life of a wastrel.” 

Her tone now was playful, loving and reflective of the Demelza he married. Seeing the humor in her statement his face split into a wide smile, allowing his dimple to show.  Sensing that the mood had lightened, Ross felt he could finally do what he’d wanted since walking into the room.  He pulled Demelza to him, and kissed her.  His tongue found its way between her lips and tangled with hers, tasting and relishing, as a man lost in the desert might do when given a drink after a long drought.

Demelza felt the passion in her husband rise and she did nothing to temper it for her body was responding in kind.  As the kiss continued, she remembered that she was naked and he was still clothed.  She moved to remedy that by dropping her hands to the front of his breeches and working swiftly to free him from them.  Once the last button was undone, she moved slightly and tugged until they fell to the floor joining her shift.  Ross stopped kissing her but gathered her close so that they stood fully against each other.

“Demelza,” he rasped in her ear, one hand threaded in her hair, the other on her hip.  His mouth moved down her neck, leaving small kisses in their path. “I’ve missed you so my love.” 

“Ross, I can’t breathe,” her voice airy, practically gasping. 

She moved her head to take his mouth again and pivoted them until her knees were against the frame of the bed. Never letting go of him, she fell back taking Ross with her.  He easily covered her slim body with his, limbs tangled, hands exploring each other, rediscovering what they abandoned.  It did not take long for both of them to reach the same level of passion needed to find release.  Ross found his way back to his wife, filling her body with his as if there had never been any discord between them. Demelza relaxed and sighed, letting the weight of her husband press her further into the mattress, allowing the love she had buried for him re-emerge.  She kept her eyes open, wanting to see his face as he made love to her. She needed to know that he was there with her, fully and completely, not just in body but in soul.

Ross felt something change in the rhythm of their lovemaking and looked down at his wife. Her eyes were ablaze with passion as she stared at him. The unwavering gaze and blatant love he saw emanating from them spurred him on to completion, ending in a groan as he dropped his head and kissed her once more.  Demelza for her part, never let go of him. Her arms ached from holding to his shoulders so tightly, her legs strained from being wrapped around his hips.  Several moments passed as their breathing settled and their vision cleared.  For some reason, Ross was afraid to let her go as if she would disappear if he did, like one of the recurring dreams he’d had since sleeping in the library.

Finally sure that this was not a figment of his imagination, he lifted his head and looked at the face of his wife.  Raising an arm, he brushed the slightly damp hair from her brow and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.  He shifted to move off her and so Demelza dropped her legs to free him, rolling to her side.  They looked at each other, shyly at first and then both broke into smiles.  Ross’s hand lay on her waist while Demelza could not stop touching his cheek.  Both were brimming with emotions that neither knew how to communicate, but Ross spoke first.

“Thank you Demelza, for allowing me to share this with you.”  He made a move to get up to revive the fire when Demelza grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Where are you going?”  She almost sounded panicked, as if he was leaving her again.  Seeing that look of uncertainty in her eyes, Ross stopped and bent to down to her, kissing her gently.  He touched her cheek and smiled warmly.

“Nowhere, my love.  Unless you want me to leave.”  He was teasing her now.  “I will stay here, or in the library or even the barn. It’s for you to choose what becomes of us now.” 

Demelza smiled up at him, her hand reaching up to cover his as it caressed her cheek. As she gazed up at her husband, the wealth of emotions that had been bottled up during their estrangement felt ready to burst free. Her eyes welled with tears as they had that night she intended to leave. Then they stayed but now she let them fall, covering her hand and his as it lay on her face. 

“I never thought I could feel this way about you, or us again.  The pain was so deep. It felt like a part of body, my heart, had been ripped from me, never to be mended.”

“Demelza, my love---, “Ross said as he gave her another kiss, feeling the hurt he caused her as she spoke.

“What happened between us was beyond anything I could have imagined.  I never thought that we would have been like other married couples,” she said, her voice soft but strong. “Yet, because of it, as you said, we have come to see what is important and what we have that could have been lost.” 

Ross watched her as she spoke seeing determination in her face and perhaps a new found sense of self.  Whatever he had done and whatever she had thought to do had, in some way made them stronger in their commitment towards each other and their marriage.  He knew that his love for his wife was unwavering and unending. And he hoped that her love for him was returning in same measure.

“You’re so right my love.  What we have, what we almost lost, is all that matters. Please know that.  Know that you, in your dull, ordinary, imperfect way are central to my life and that nothing and no one, however “perfect” they may appear can replace you. You and only you have my love and devotion.” 

Ross spoke the last words with a wry smile, hoping that it would settle in her head the way he meant them.  When Demelza didn’t say anything Ross was certain that perhaps his teasing had gone too far and the hurt they had just overcome had returned. His face must have betrayed his thoughts as Demelza smirked at him while she moved to sit up.  He watched as her naked skin erupted in gooseflesh and she shivered.

“Perhaps I should get your nightshift. You’re chilled,” he said. 

Demelza looked at his form, also starting to show signs of the fire weakening and replied, “I think you need to put on something as well.”

Looking down, Ross remembered that he too was still nude and suddenly let out a laugh.  Demelza couldn’t help but join him as they realized the ridiculous position were both in.  Reaching over, Ross pulled her into his arms to warm her.

“I think if anything we should get under the covers, don’t you?” she suggested.

“That might be an idea,” he replied.  Standing up he took her hand and held it while he pulled the covers down with the other.  Motioning for her to slide in, he waited until she was situated and then turned to stoke the fire, bringing it back to life.  Once that was done he paused to look at Demelza. Her hair fanned out on the pillows, her blue –green eyes shining; her skin pink and luminous.  He was certain that there was not another woman around to rival her beauty.  She saw that he was staring at her and she smiled warmly, turning back the coverlet to indicate she wanted him to join her.

“Are you going to stand there all night?  Or are you going to get into bed?” 

Realizing that this truly was the beginning of their new life together, he gingerly slipped into the sheets and turned to face her. 

“Much better, don’t you agree, Ross?”

“Much.” 

“Are you tired?” she asked. There was a wicked smile on her face as she spoke and Ross took it exactly as she meant it.

“Not overly tired.  Why?” he asked, knowing full well what she wanted.  Demelza slid closer to his side, her hand disappearing under the sheets to tantalize his body and bring it back to life.  Ross made to kiss her and return the favor when a sudden wail could be heard through the closed door. 

Stopping their activities, both waited to see if it was repeated. This time there was a clear call of “Mama” coming from down the hall.  Reluctantly separating, Ross and Demelza looked at each other in the familiar way they used to; as a couple who could read what the other was thinking. It seemed as though without trying the connection was reestablished.

 Demelza swung her legs over the side of the bed to get up and tend to her son. Walking around the bed she picked up her nightgown and slipped it on and then went to the bureau to find a dressing gown.  Ross sat back against the headboard and watched as his wife glided around the room.  As she reached the door, she turned towards Ross and said, “You might want to put on something yourself, my love. If Master Jeremy is fussy, I shall bring him back here to join us.  I don’t think seeing his father in such a state is good for the child’s mind, do you?”

Ross had to agree so he also slipped out of bed to find a night shirt.  As he padded toward the same dresser, Demelza watched him in turn, a smile of appreciation coming to her face.

“I will do my best to get Jeremy back down so that maybe you won’t need that shirt my dear.”  She turned and departed the room with a flair that was very non-Demelza like and he laughed. 

Ross saw the saucy expression on her face and knew that whatever has transpired was well on its way to remaining in the past and that tonight was the start of their future.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks as always to those who are reading and commenting on my writing. And for indulging me when the fic gremlins strike.
> 
> Your support and kind words are always welcome and appreciated.


End file.
